Seven Sins
by xFieryWind
Summary: Yori here. Seven short shots at sinning for love. One-shot, Laven


Yori here, first fanfiction just, trying to get something out there so that the account isn't blank. Please be patient as I try to work out the kinks, okay? Thanks a lot :B first story, lets see if I fail as a writer or not!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own DGM

* * *

_Lust_-

Lavi just couldn't help it, Allen was beautiful, pure and delicate. It was only a matter of time before Lavi would have fallen in love with Allen. When Allen fought, he was art in motion and Lavi was pretty sure neither sculpture nor painting that could match his beauty. At night, when the Order was silent and set into eternal silence until the next dawn, Lavi would succumb to his desires and feed his own needs.

_"A-Allen…"_

**Gluttony**-

Allen was a glutton, he loved his food. To him, self-control was good but food was better, he never hesitated to indulge himself. It wasn't until the hyper red-headed came that he began to lose control. It scared him to not be able to control his actions sometimes… although, Lavi didn't mind it either way. After all, Lavi tasted _delicious _and Allen couldn't resist come back for more, time after time.

_"Hey sprout! Wha-mmph!" "Shut up and put that tongue to better use."_

_Greed_-

Lavi knew that Allen had more then enough kindness and love in his heart for all of them, but sometimes he wanted all of that love and kindness for himself. To never let Allen look at anyone else, to keep those lovely grey eyes to himself. Lavi wanted to lock him up, where only he could see Allen in all his glory. Lavi found that he could never get enough out of the white-haired dazzling beauty, but Allen loved Lavi with all his heart, and that was enough.

_"Hey, Allen?" "Yes Lavi?" "Heh, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"_

**Sloth**-

Allen often wondered why Lavi was so laid back and easy-going, he also often berated himself instead of using his gift of photographic memory. When Allen asked Lavi about this, he snorted, truthfully he did use his photographic memory. He remembered the vivid details of when Allen died, that simple puddle of blood and cards. He remembered their first kiss, where Allen tasted like sugar-spun moonbeams and minty chocolate and left him craving for more. He remembered when those glittering grey eyes were clouded with lust and need. Lavi did use his photographic memory, and Allen would never know how much he treasured those memories.

_"Heh, You'll never know what I **really **record, my sweet little sprout~!"_

_Wrath_-

Lavi groan, he HATED Allen punishments, they always made him so…frustrated! Allen simply eating ice cream, in the most "innocent" way possible, the small pink tongue lapped up the sweet treat, slow and taunting. Lavi stifled a moan by biting on his bottom lip, he knew it was his fault for flirting with that other girl who had kissed him at the end of their flirting session. He knew Allen was mad at him, but he would have never thought that Allen would HAND-CUFF him to the bed post and taunt him in such tempting way!

_"A-Allen…please take these off and stop tempting me, you're so mean!" "Hehe, it's your own fault La-vi~"_

**Envy**-

Lavi seethed with jealousy, he hated how everyone stared at his precious Allen. Sure, Allen was extremely beautiful, but that doesn't mean that they could undress him with eyes! Lavi sighed with relief when they got back to the Order, but then again, Lavi could feel jealousy creep up from his chest whenever Allen fought with Kanda, but Lavi took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself. After all, Lavi could always corner Allen in the library and mark him again, once…or twice.

_"L-Lavi?" "Never look away from me, Allen."_

_Pride_-

Lavi prided himself in two things, his photographic memory, and his will. He wasn't one of the strongest exorcists, but his iron will kept him from making any changes from history. It kept him where he was as a normal by-stander instead of jumping in and saving another, from messing up history and forgoing his status as the future Bookman. He thought that life would go like that, forever as a by-stander, and knowing things that other would have never even dreamt of. When the boy came, Lavi didn't spot any differences about him. Allen Walker, his name rolled off his tongue smooth as silk and as comfortable as cotton, never would have Lavi dreamed of Allen, the forever gentleman with the heart of a saint, to snag his attention, dreams, and thought. His iron will was put to the test, keeping this…attraction to him, at bay. Day by day, he was tested, and soon, that iron will of his was broken and the clown had caught his non-existent heart.

_"Hey, Allen?" "Yeah Lavi?" "How did you manage to break down that iron wall of will and gave me a heart?" "Simple, I melted down that wall of iron will and shaped it into a heart."_

* * *

Woo~ end to my first sto-*sneeze*...ry anyways R+R please and thanks :P

Yori~ (and if I end up with the a cold, someone dies T___T)


End file.
